Athletic facilities at universities, colleges, and other athletic facilities, as well as health clubs, gyms, spas, and other such businesses or entities may provide clean towels for users of the facilities. Similarly, hotels, resorts, and the like may also provide clean towels to users. The users are typically expected to return the used towels prior to leaving the facility, and the towels are laundered and made available for users. Also, hospitals or other such medical facilities may provide clean garments for various personnel that are returned to the facility for laundering and redistribution to the personnel. Uniforms or other garments may be distributed to users in a variety of settings and returned for laundering. Still further, a variety of items from a storage area may be provided to users for a period of time. For example, in a machine shop, production facility, or construction site, a number of tools may be stored at a “tool crib” or other facility, and individual workers can remove the tools for use for a period of time. In such cases, a system for tracking the tools or other articles may be utilized. Similarly, libraries typically include a system to check out books or other articles to users and generate notices and/or charges if a book has not been returned within a specified period of time.